The Darkened Sky
by xmaybejoleisa
Summary: She probably should have seen it coming. Too bad she just couldn’t.


Disclaimer: Camp Rock belongs to Disney.

--

**Author's note: So this is centered on one character, but it has fragments of pairings, all affecting the character in some way.**

**I was listening to the song Ashes and Wine by Fine Frenzy and that was seriously the inspiration for the first parts. The second parts are blah to me. Idk whatever lol.**

**So anyways hope you enjoy. **

--

He breaks up with her on a rainy night under the city lights.

They're both soaked to the bone, but neither of them seem to notice that.

He tells her he loves her, _just not like that_.

She's cold and wet and it feels like she's drowning in the water falling around her, on top of her, everywhere.

The unwired, static emotions coursing through her veins, just beneath her skin, and she feels like she's falling as she nods at his unfamiliar, distant words numbly, without actually listening to them.

And when all is said and done, she turns around, back rigid, body aching all over, and her head looking up towards the darkened sky, as the droplets spiraling down mix with her own salty ones.

She probably should have seen it coming. Too bad she just couldn't.

--

She finds out three months later, he's started going out with her best friend.

There's a picture of the two in each other's arms, gazing straight into each other's eyes with that _look_, a snapshot taken backstage somewhere.

She'd seen every heart aching, stolen glance they gave one another every time the old gang got together.

And he probably never technically cheated.

Either way the truth of it all hurts.

She wasn't stupid. Maybe just in a little denial though.

--

There's a wedding invitation in her hands.

They're getting married.

Seems, it only took six months for him to pop the question.

She briefly wonders if he ever imagined marrying her in the past six years they were together. Or was it always her image engraved into his mind as the girl to take his last name.

She places the card on her kitchen counter carefully, and walks away to her room with a box of cereal.

She won't be coming out for a few days.

--

Her best friend asks her to be her maid of honor.

She's glowing, that bubbly warm smile making it hard to do anything but accept.

Is that what he fell for? That beautiful smile of hers, a window into the beautiful person on the inside too.

She forces an apologetic smile, mustering up as much disappointment as she can in her voice as she finally speaks her practiced excuse.

The glow on the bride-to-be flickers for a second, as she bites on her lip in distress.

It takes a squeeze of her hand and a few supportive words, to get her to calm down and move along from the refusal and excuse.

She leaves her at the end of their brunch with another word of congratulations and smile of support, rushing out of the place before anyone can realize she's trembling in unexplainable emotion.

--

They still force her to come to the engagement, and she doesn't have enough in her to say no.

And even though officially she has no special role in the wedding, they put her at their own table with everyone else that matters.

She sits next to Shane Grey, their best man.

She hasn't seen him since Connect Three decided to take a break after their last tour. She guesses he just kept a pretty low profile or something.

Then again, she wouldn't really know the details. They were never really that close.

He doesn't look much different, still as good looking as before, no doubt about it. But there's a subtle change in him. Something a little more mature and dark in his gaze when she sits down next to him and meets his eyes with her own.

They exchange polite words and questions, nothing too personal, and just as she's about to turn away to another familiar face, he asks the one question that cuts through her like glass.

It could mean anything, but she knows exactly what he's asking about.

She catches her breath, forcing a smile and answering with a distant, pleasant reply.

He seems to look straight into her with those dark, soulful eyes of his, a moody look on his face. Like he doesn't seem to buy her words, like everyone else does. But eventually, he takes his eyes off of her, turning them down towards the table.

She breathes a sigh of relief and makes sure to never make eye contact with him again the rest of the night.

--

The small, white church they get married in is beautiful and welcoming.

She watches from the back corner of the room, just shy of the shadows.

Studies his expression best she can, those eyes anxious, excited, and waiting. The brown curls on top of his head giving him even more of the boyish look he holds so well.

There's a turn of heads and a quick intake of breath by everyone around the hall as the bride comes down the aisle with her father.

She's lovely.

And while everyone continues staring at her, she takes a glimpse between the two and it's indescribable, this moment.

She watches the whole thing. And she finds her heartbreaking for the millionth time. Because now there's no way to ever deny it.

They were truly made for each other.

--

She takes a break from being a music producer.

She figures it's not really fair to the artists and record label. Just because she can't seem to find any sort of inspiration to produce anymore lately.

She teaches ballet and hip hop classes to little kids at the Dance Academy down the street from her apartment to keep herself from staying in bed all day.

It's a pretty balanced out job, so easy going compared to the hectic, tight schedule from her past job.

The newlyweds call from their honeymoon once. She doesn't pick up.

They probably get the news about her sudden break from the music industry, because the calls start multiplying, her friend's voice mails getting more and more desperate.

She still doesn't pick up.

--

On her days off from classes, she goes to Central Park and just sits there and reads.

It's raining one day she's there, and the park seems emptier than usual.

She likes it that way though.

So she sits on the bench, holding the umbrella lightly, the book disregarded in her bag, as she gets lost in the drizzle and clouded skies in front of her.

It takes her a while to realize someone's standing right beside her. He doesn't have a hat or an umbrella, and his curls are slightly wet from the drops of rain. His arms stay loose on his sides, the ring on one of his hands glistening.

He greets her with a simple hello, no demands or hysterics on her whereabouts insight.

She asks about the honeymoon. He replies with that usual steady, calming voice of his.

And then there's silence as he rocks back and forth on his heels a little.

He asks what happened to them. She doesn't really know herself.

They stay there for what seems like hours, just watching the rain in silence. Almost like old times.

--

She's the first one to find out they're going to have a baby.

The congratulations, laughter and excitement are in order, so she does her part. To be fair, there really isn't much acting when she does all of it.

She truly is happy for them. Really, who can be sad when kids come into the picture?

She loves children, and she'll love their kids like they're her own.

It's a promise she makes even before they ask her to be the child's godmother.

--

The first time she sees the record label's name on her cell phone, she thinks she must be going insane.

Record labels have better things to do than follow you around when you're no use to them.

After the fifth call, she picks up.

They want her to come back, something about an artist wanting her and no one else and a big loss on their part if they let him or her get away.

She doesn't even hear them completely, but her head is hurting and she needs some Advil, so she accepts before thinking it out completely.

She hangs up a few minutes later and it occurs to her, as she's getting ready for bed, she never really paid attention to the name they gave her.

--

She comes into the building a little before schedule.

The walls seem so unfamiliar to her, the people around her frenzied as they give her updates and words of advice for the meeting and she can't seem to pay attention to one word they say. So when she sees the door she rushes through it, slamming it shut to block out all the noise.

Her back is against the door, as she breathes in and out slowly.

She hasn't felt this claustrophobic since _their_ engagement.

She finally looks up to see who the mysterious artist is, only to find Shane Grey standing awkwardly by the table staring at her and she can't seem to hide her surprise.

He shrugs, hands in pockets as he starts to sit down, before waiting for her to do the same.

--

It seems like years since Connect 3 broke up, letting go of its teen craze fame and glory seemingly cold turkey, no regrets or looks back.

But he's here in front of her. He wants to try something new.

It's not really necessary with all the money he's made from his pop star years, but he tells her he feels lost without music in his life.

She gains a little more respect for him.

He shows her a song he's been working on.

It's much slower, and intimate than his old stuff. The dark maturity she saw in his eyes almost a year ago marked in the feel of the music as he strums the notes on his guitar and sings to it.

And she can't help getting lost in it all.

When he's done and waiting, she still can't move. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to lose the magic he just created just yet.

Either way, it breaks the tension a little and she knows she can't walk away from this, whatever it is.

--

The first week, they hardly talk it seems. It all feels like forced conversations filled with awkward, professional questions and answers at the very most.

The second week they try different things out, argue a little over this and that. It's strange but promising.

By the fourth week, they're getting along pretty well when it comes to the music. And everything seems so smooth on the surface; it makes her a little uncomfortable.

She's never spent this much time alone with him before. It's not that she minds it really, it's just different.

It takes her a day off from the studio and him to realize she might actually be growing to like it more than she should.

--

He's moody one day, lashing it out on his own music and her as he stomps out of the studio every five minutes.

Such a pity, they were just starting to get close.

She gets annoyed eventually and tells him to suck it up and try again. She's not in the mood to play supportive mother anymore, only to get snarky comments and rolling eyes.

They exchange glares and sarcasm almost the entire time.

He's frustrated and she's unrelenting.

And in between the heated words and cold stares, she feels a rush of excitement and adrenaline she almost forgot she could ever feel again.

--

She doesn't really know how or when it happens really.

One minute he's just becoming a friend, the next she feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach just because he's a couple of inches near her.

And maybe she's paranoid, but it seems like he's starting to come into her personal space a little more often than necessary, like he can sense it leaves her slightly dazed and winded.

Then again, she doubts he notices little intricate details like that about her.

It makes sense really. What with all the annoying buzz about the upcoming album and their supposed relationship outside the studio, it's no wonder she's finally cracked.

And anyways, this is what happens when you isolate yourself from the world for a while. You fall for any insanely good looking guy that comes near you for more than five minutes.

God, she feels like such a teenager.

--

He convinces her to go to some party for the sake of the album.

She doesn't really understand the point of her attendance there. She's the music producer; she's supposed to stay in the background.

But she just can't seem to say no to those sad puppy dog eyes he gives her.

So she gives in begrudgingly and goes, smiles at the flashing lights till she sees stars, speaks politely to anyone who talks to her and it's such a practiced routine, it makes her slightly sick.

He seems to sense it because somehow he's able to sneak them out and away from it all.

--

They go back to his apartment and order take-out and she can't remember smiling or laughing this much in a while.

And then there's silence, as they stare at each other with goofy smiles, trying to catch their breath.

His smile disappears, eyes getting clouded, and out of nowhere he asks the same question he asked at the engagement.

Except this time, she can't lie for some reason.

This time she can't seem to stop herself from telling him how much it hurts to this day, how much she misses Mitchie and Nate, and god it feels so strange to actually say their name, but she's missed that too.

And just like that her blemished, most coveted confessions, the ones she held on to so dearly, are spilled onto him, inked into his shirt and skin with the tearstains she leaves behind in the crook of his neck.

He doesn't seem to mind though, his hold on her body never loosening, and somewhere in the middle of it all, they share a kiss.

And even though it's the most innocent and simplest of kisses, she finds the moment the most intimate of any she's ever shared with a boy.

This isn't just a petty little crush anymore. It's so much more.

They fall asleep watching one of Tess Tyler's movies and she dreams of chick flick endings, dark moody eyes, and first kisses.

--

Mitchie visits her one day with her daughter.

The baby is adorable. She has her mother's sunshine smile and her father's chocolate brown curls.

They fill the time up with conversations a little more natural, a little more like their old friendship and she can't help opening up a little more.

But then Mitchie asks about Shane and she realizes she still isn't ready to let go completely for old times sake just yet.

She doesn't want to lie anymore though, so she tells her the truth. She needs more time.

Mitchie nods her head. She understands.

And she's not sure if Mitchie really does get it, but she appreciates her effort to it all the more.

--

By now, Shane and her are hardly ever in the studio alone anymore. They work around it though.

Or at least he does.

He pulls her onto his lap one day, and starts leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw line to her mouth.

She tries to give him that calm and collected look and tell him, in between each one he gives her, he should probably stop kissing her and work on the final song properly.

He gives her a dazzling smile and tells her she should probably stop talking so he can get some inspiration for said final song properly.

She's about to retort, but decides against it, sighing and placing her arms around his neck instead. And she wants to somehow wipe the smile she feels against her lips, but instead she pulls him closer, holding onto the moment as long as she can.

Because she thinks she might possibly be falling again and it's scaring her a little.

--

His album is finally released.

And to no surprise, it clicks. With fans, critics, friends, family, the list goes on.

Still, she sighs a breath of relief. She'd never be able to live it down any other way.

Fan mail seems to grow more and more, paparazzi following him around almost as obsessively as the old days.

People are starting to remember and adore him all over again.

And even though a part of her is happy for him, a part of her is also a little worried for him.

He's not the same teenage boy band sensation the media thinks he is, and she doesn't know how he'll handle the constant spotlight on his life this time around.

It only makes her hold his hand a little tighter than they're both used to.

--

They're still together a year later and she loves it and all, but she's noticing a sudden change in their relationship.

He been acting distant lately and it's like déjà vu.

She really doesn't want to go through this again, and she keeps trying to figure out what's wrong with her, why can't she ever be enough.

She's completely in love with him. It's something that courses through her veins every second of every hour she leaves behind and starts.

And he's the first risk she's taken in a long time, but it's taught her how to live again, to grow in her own skin, and she'll never regret it, no matter what happens in the end.

There's nothing she's more sure about than that.

--

He asks her to spend the rest of her life with him on a rainy night under the city lights.

They're walking down a street when he stops all of a sudden, and she realizes it's the exact same place Nate broke up with her.

This can't be happening. It's too cruel. He wouldn't here of all places, would he? The memories wash over her suddenly, the dull ache she hasn't felt in a while coming over her hazily.

And the light drizzle feels like little needles prickling their skin, but neither of them seems to notice.

He takes a deep breath before starting.

He tells her he loves her. More than _just like that_. He's in love with her, doesn't just want her, needs her for the rest of his life.

His voice is magical, lulling the beat of her heart as she inches towards him, because she finally realizes what he's brought her here for, what he's about to ask. And when he's done and waiting, she still can't believe it.

So she kisses him instead, soft and slow, etching her answer onto his lips so it will never be forgotten.

And as he brings her hand to eye level, his eyes sparkling like the newly placed ring on her finger, she can't help looking up at the darkened sky, and letting her tearstained memories from all those nights ago finally wash away with the light rain that falls on her shining face.

And she thinks maybe she should have seen it coming.

She doesn't mind that she couldn't though. Not one bit.

--

**So…it's pretty obvious that this is about Caitlyn and I hate the ending. It just seems so choppy and rushed. But I really wanted to end with the ambiance of the beginning but idk it came out forced and weird. **

**I know she seems a little OC by the way but they're older. They have darker and more mature shades as she points out she can see in Shane so yeah…haha that's my reasoning behind it…Comments would really be appreciated by the way, good, bad whatever. Seriously. lol.**


End file.
